


look at you today

by heelsandarrows



Series: hell or highwater [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i feel the need to write a summary but i dont know what else to say other than i wrote more maheswaran parent content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at you today

He couldn't help it that his internal alarm clock caused him to wake up around 8 in the morning. Sun started filling the messy room from the barely open shades. Doug sighed rubbing at his eyes before sitting up. 

He rubbed at his left wrist, it still being slightly sore from last night. He looked over at his wife, who lay perfectly still and silent. Almost too silent even. When she was asleep it wasn't out of the ordinary to hear her snore. But now there was nothing. 

Doug leaned over and lightly pressed his fingers on her neck, “Are you checking my pulse?” She grumbled opening her eyes to look at him. 

“You were just so still…” He admitted pulling his hand away. “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

Priyanka shook her head and suppressed a yawn, “You’re fine. I woke when you started tossing and turning a while ago.” She pulled the sheet up more and closed her eyes. “We don’t have anything going on today do we? I’m not really in the mood to get out of bed, honestly.”

“Afraid not. We have pictures today.”

She groaned and put her head in the pillow. “I really don’t wanna go…” 

“Pri, we have to. Your mom already payed for and set everything up.”

“Mhmm…” She nodded and sighed, “What a great birthday present. Here, you’re 30, go get pictures taken to remember just how old you are.”

“Come on, you know that’s not what she meant by that. Besides, you’re not old.”

Priyanka sighed and rolled her eyes, “Not to you maybe. According to my mother, I’m almost out of time to actually have children, making me old. But you know, these days it’s not completely unheard of to have children at 40. We’re not in India where the average age is what? 20 or something for a women to have her first child, doesn’t mean that I don’t have time,” she huffed.

Doug settled into the bed next to her and kissed her forehead. “Listen, it’ll happen, you just have to be patient and give it time. Who knows, maybe last night did it?”

She rolled her eyes again, “Right… Well, we just have to wait and see then…”

“And until then? We go and get pictures taken.”

Priyanka shook her head, smiling, “Alright, you win.” She pulled the sheets up close and around her as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Priyanka turned the water on in the shower then threw the sheet out of the bathroom. She always had different feelings to being naked in front of her husband. She either didn’t mind getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom with nothing on, other times, she felt like she needed to wrapped herself up securely just to make the small trek. 

She spent a few minutes just letting the warm water run over her, that she didn’t even notice that Doug had entered the bathroom until he spoke. “Do you have to leave them in visible places?”

“What are you talking about?”

She barely got her question out before the shower door slide open and he came in. “I’m talking about these,” he said pointing to the hickies on his neck. “And on picture day and everything.”

“Sorry…” she muttered, blushing slightly. “Did you make your way in here just to show me that, or is there something else I can help you with?”

He gave a small shrug, “It’s cold out… I wanted a hot shower… Each time you take a shower first, you use up all the hot water.”

“I do not!” she said crossing her arms. 

“You do too, but that’s okay. I’ve learned to live with it,” he said leaning forward and kissing her forehead. 

“It’s not okay. I don’t want you to give up basic comforts and what not because of me, you should’ve told me I’ve been using all the hot water. I would’ve taken shorter showers then. Or let you go first. Give and take, remember?” 

“Alright… Alright. I promise to speak up next time. But I am a fan of the duo shower.”

“To make this shower thing, a more regular habit, we’d have to move to an apartment with a bigger and nicer shower, got it?”

Doug nodded, “Alright… Do you want to stay in this area? We could go more into the city, however further away might be better.”

“What are you serious?” She turned around from grabbing shampoo to look at him.

“Yeah I’m serious. We can spend more on rent than we already are, when we have a kid we’d need more room anyway. Now’s a fine time to move. Get a place with an extra room. Until you get pregnant it’ll just be a guest room. You sister could stay more often. That would get her out of her place. Besides, it’s October, just a few more months until the lease is up.”

Priyanka raised an eyebrow and started scrubbing her hair, “Well… We’d have to do a lot of searching. Something still close to the hospital. I don’t want to drive that far. 2 bedroom sounds good. But what does matter, is the budget.”

Doug nodded, “Of course... Don’t you worry, I’ll take care of everything.” 

Telling her not to worry, of course just made her worry. Instead she just focused back on washing her head. She jumped slightly feeling his touch on her lower back. He ran the soaped up scrunchie up and down her back, then down her legs, and between them. She tried to forget about his movements and just focused on washing her own hair. She was on her second wash, and she squeezed out her hair, then there was a bang against the side of the wall. 

“Shit,” he swore, pinching at his eyes. 

Priyanka looked down to find her husband up against the wall looking down. “Durja? Are you alright?” She asked bending down to his level. 

Doug wiped his eyes and nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay… I just looked up at the wrong time. Your shampoo just got in my eyes that’s all.” 

She winced, “Sorry… I didn’t realize you were right there.” She helped him up from his spot, back on his two feet, he was still blinking a lot due to the soap but he was getting better. There was when they both gave up trying to help the other wash, it was just best to do it themselves at this point. She did help him shave when he decided he was just going to do it in the shower without a mirror. She got the last piece for him and smiled, setting the razor down, “Perfect.” She said then kissed his cleanly shaven cheek. 

“Thanks for the help,” he said kissing her. From there he wasn’t sure exactly how long that kiss lasted, all he knew was that it didn’t feel long enough. It was a pretty cliche moment when the water turned freezing cold causing them to split apart and finally getting out of the shower. However it was a pretty normal moment in their apartment for things to suddenly turn from scalding hot to freezing cold or vice versa.

Priyanka spent about 15 minutes drying her hair and plucking her eyebrows, and just in that time Doug finished getting dressed for the day. He entered the bathroom again when Priyanka was still working on her eyebrows and leaned against the door frame. “We currently don’t have any ice cubes, and I don’t have any shirt that’s nice, that will cover this,” he said pointing at his hickey. 

She suppressed a smile and laugh at his situation. “Well, you can’t use any of my concealer. I’m darker than you, it wouldn’t do any good. Don’t you have a scarf you can use?”

Doug nodded, “I do. However what I want to know is what happened to my turtlenecks I had.”

Priyanka sighed and clutched her towel, “Some people just shouldn’t wear turtlenecks, you are one of those people, I was doing you a favor, by getting rid of them.”

He rolled his eyes then left the bathroom. Doug sifted through the pile of scarves he had in the closet and settled on a black and blue one for the pictures. He made his way to the kitchen soon after and began preparing breakfast. It was about 30 minutes later when Priyanka entered the kitchen ready to go. He’d finished making breakfast 10 minutes ago and it was getting cold. However he forgot about the cold breakfast when she entered. 

She was wearing a peach sari and looked absolutely stunning. In his opinion she always did, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. He also felt under-dressed himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but he found himself tongue tied in her presence. “You’re beautiful,” he said suddenly. 

Priyanka raised her eyebrow and laughed softly. “You okay there?”

“I feel completely under-dressed and like I should go change, but I’m fine.”

“Well… there’s no time to change, because we have only 15 to make it to our appointment,” she said looking at the clock on the wall. 

He looked up and realized she was right, with that they headed out the door. He knew she wasn’t very excited about the pictures, but he was determined to make the best out of the experience. Who knows maybe they’d get some really good photos to hang up in their new apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> i was lookin at their family photos on the wall and i was inspired : )


End file.
